Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4k^{6}-5k^{5}) + (6k^{6}+5k^{5} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4k^{6}-5k^{5} + 6k^{6}+5k^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 k^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 k^5} + {6 k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 k^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 + 6 ) k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^5} $ Add the coefficients. $2k^{6}$